


Don't Disappear

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Couple, F/M, Metaphor, Nightmare, One Shot, Support, a light touch of moody, dream - Freeform, kiss, pair, representational, upset all might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Heroes are only meant to be there in your moment of need, not a crutch for life. A thought that causes a night of twisted dreams for Toshinori who just wanted to be with his 'hero' , his girlfriend.





	Don't Disappear

 

It was never ‘easy’. Life seldom ever is. Toshinori knew that long before he became All Might but he still pushed forward regardless. He pushed through the despair like it was water. As he went along the darkness seem to grow as the skies turn grey releasing pounding rain on him and everyone he could see; driving them further down. But he refused to stay still.

Toshinori began lifting people up, helping them to their feet. His strength of heart began to radiate, releasing a warm glow into the dismal world. He was bubbling over with light. Those bubbles floated out among the crowds around him. Each person he touched became enveloped in his glow. It wrapped around them and formed a string that bloomed into a balloon. Each balloon rose into the sky, slowly but surely followed by those who touched the bubbles as they too changed into balloons. As each one rose into the sky the grey began to change into radiant warm yellow; allowing more and more light shine on others.

Even if the warmth felt glorious to bask in Toshinori once again moved into the grey storms; continuing over and over to lift as many people as he could. Till one he noticed he began to sink in the waters. For a while he turgged along, forcing himself to continue moving, but before he knew something pushed him back up. He was thrown out of the water back onto the surface. His head turned as he looked for what pushed him but he only caught a glitter of something move under the water. He tried to follow silver glitter but lost sight of it as someone else asked for his help.

Again and again the cycle continued. Each time he began to lose himself in the dark waters the silver glitter showed back up and gave him a push. Almost every time it disappeared but this time was different. He was alone when he began to sink but once again he was pushed back up. Toshinori laughed as he looked around, he knew what that meant. He looked around and finally saw it, actually a her. “Hey!” he called out to the woman who moved like a fish in the waters that slowed everyone else down. She turned back surprised that someone called out. Her face barely broke the surface as he moved closed to her, her silver hair played in the water making her look like something out of a fairytale. She certainly felt like that to him. The two talked for what could have been hours or days but once again they parted returning to lift the spirits of those around them.

Toshinori’s light was restored that day. He had no trouble passing on and more balloons to rise others spirits. Each time his own began to even stumble he felt the push behind him and saw the trail of silver glitter. But soon he discovered as the grey turned to gold the dark waters began to clear. As the water cleared way he saw the silver glitter less and less. The light he grew spread on its own till the point where he could hardly see the dark water anymore.

Than the day came, a torrent of dark water raged on Toshinori. He was struck so hard the light shattered plunging him deep into the darkest water. His eyes drifted shut as he lost sight of the warm light he helped fill the sky with. As he drifted in the sea he saw something he thought was lost, a silver glitter speck. A speck floated toward him. His fingers barely touched it causing an explosion of silver glitter as her hair erupted, unraveling and revealing her. The pair smiled at each other as wrapped up in each other. Toshinori cried as he lost the light he had before but once again found the one who helped spur him forward.

Things were not like they were before. Toshinori was seeing more of the dark water than he did before and viewing the world in much dark tones. It was all right though as he did it hand and hand with his silver support. He learned her ways of support and raising spirits like he used to as he taught his own ways to her. Till times come when he could begin surfacing again. It was only for short times and to spread his light again; even if it was fewer balloons once again began to fill the skies. Even if he could only surface for a little while, he was happy to see the skies lighting up again and equally happy to return to his silver sanctuary.

That was it though, he was happy. One day he began to slip his toes back into when he felt something. He looked down to see her hands on his legs. Her hair began to slide up and wrap him. His eyes locked with her eyes as his head drifted down to meet her. Her hands guided his lips down to her so she began a soft caress of them. Her touch felt warm as her hands cupped his face and traced his hair’s edge. Her lips he thought would be salty tasted of nothing but sweetness. He indulged in her essences so much he missed the sense of lightness that began to fill him. It only caught his attention when he began to be pulled away from her. He naturally wanted to reach for another kiss when he finally noticed he was beginning to float. He looked over his shoulders to see a balloon mixed of gold and silver. “No. No! I can’t! I don’t want to!” Toshinori began shouting as he tried grabbed onto her hands or arms, anything he could reach.

She smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said as she released her hands.

Toshinori cries for her fell on deaf ears as he began to soar. Soon she disappeared from his sight, than the water was gone, and finally every grey thing was gone from his sight. All that was left was one tied to his back as he broke the line of clouds to see all the people he had helped raise up over time. They welcomed him with open arms and cheered him.

He walked the crowd and scanned hoping for some sign. “What are looking for?” someone finally asked.

“My friend, she is silver,” Toshinori began but fell silent when he heard a bang. The tension of the string on his back disappeared.

“There is nothing silver or grey here. You will be great without it now,” someone said.

Toshinori felt something inside him sink as the last bit silver from his destroyed balloon sunk into cloud. The last bit of grey and silver disappeared from the light and cheerful roars.

Toshinori began screaming as he sat up in bed. His screams stopped quickly but he still panted and continued having to catch his breath. He patted his chest, felt a twinge of pain which caused an odd sense of relief. He hunched over. His hand touched his face to discover he had tears on his cheeks. His other hand moved around the bed. “Hey, Griz,” Toshinori began. He turned to see an empty bed, the sheets dragged slightly. “Grizel!! Grizel!” Toshinori began shouting. He tried to move across the bed though he was tripping over himself. “Grizel!” Toshinori shouted again as his brain began screaming. ‘She’s gone! What happened? She’s gone!’ looped through his mind so quickly it took his breath away.

A door was flung open. Grizel hurried out of the bathroom, “Toshi what’s wrong?” She hurried to the bedside. Toshinori had collapsed on himself as he tried to catch his breath. She climbed on the bed as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Toshinori’s eyes came up. His eyes dilated as though he was looking into a light. Instantly his arms were wrapped around her. He squeezed her tight as even his legs began to encase her. She opened her mouth to say something but he wrapped it in his lips, kissing her as though they both came back from a war. He only released her lips because he ran out of breath. He rested his head on her chest.

Grizel finally touched her hands to his back. “Wow. That was an incredible welcome back from the bathroom sweetie,” Grizel tried to tease. She felt his grip tighten. She wrapped him tighter in her arms. “A nightmare?” she finally asked as she stroked his back. “Want to talk about it?” she asked. He made no motions. She leaned into his hair for a little while.

After a few minutes of listening to her heartbeat Toshinori finally looked up at her. “Please, don’t disappear,” Toshinori said as his hand came up her back onto her head.

“It was just the bath,” Grizel began saying. She stopped when she saw the water building up on his eyes that were already wavering worse than water. She felt something catch in her throat as her heart skipped a beat. “Not if I can help it,” Grizel finally said.

Toshinori touched his nose to Grizel’s nose. “Please, don’t disappear,” he repeated his request much quieter this time. He began softly kissing her. She slid back into the bed completely. The pair spent the rest of the night entangled together, wrapped in the sheet, and covered in silver hair that glitters in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it is another quick type. I didn't get time to do editing. So it might change a little later but I hope you enjoy the read. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
